Slumber Party
Slumber Party is episode four in season four of Full House. It originally aired on October 12, 1990. Opening Teaser In her room, Michelle is trying to finish her block structure, but she is too little to put the top on, which leads to her usual "Aw, nuts!". Luckily, D.J. comes in and helps her, saying that the thing about big sisters is that because they're bigger and taller, they're always there to help their little sisters with anything. She proves this by putting the top on, and then says that it is finished and it's a masterpiece, but Michelle says, "Not yet" (in a sing-song voice), before "finishing" the masterpiece by knocking the whole thing down. Synopsis In the kitchen, Jesse and Becky find their wedding announcement in the paper – until Jesse finds out they misprinted his name (see Quotes). Elsewhere, Stephanie's Honeybee troop is holding a mother-daughter slumber party, which awakens feelings of loss in her as she is the only girl in the troop who does not have a mother. She pretends that she is not interested in the sleepover, but immediately perks up when Becky, who was a member of a Honeybee troop when she was a kid, offers to accompany her and even sings the Honeybee song with her. But then, Becky's car breaks down in Placerville (transmission dropped). When Stephanie hears that news, she again says that she was not interested in going anyway. She then hugs Comet (and the studio audience groans). Joey, the honorary "Queen Bee" of Stephanie's troop, takes Becky's place at the party, and even he sings the Honeybee song before their departure. With Stephanie away, Kimmy decides to come over to the Tanner house for a sleepover and movie party with D.J. Meanwhile, Danny offers the attic as office/studio space for Joey and Jesse's new advertising business, so Jesse tries to get Danny to have a yard sale and sell some of the stuff that is in the attic. Jesse, who is appointed by Danny to take Michelle shopping for a new dress, later brings her home looking like a little leather-wearing biker (see Quotes). During the yard sale, Danny puts sky-high prices on the items, and that shows that he does not want to part with these things, so Jesse puts the stuff away in a storage locker for Danny, and he gives Danny the key to the storage locker. At the party, the activities do not exactly fit Joey, so a devastated Stephanie goes back home. Jesse, Danny, and Michelle are disco dancing (to " ") when they are interrupted by her angry entrance. She unleashes a tearful tirade, saying that she does not have a mother and there is nothing the guys can say or do to change that. She storms upstairs and asks for her bed back, and Danny and Kimmy each grant D.J. her wish for some time alone with her sis. The former Honeybee sits down with the current Honeybee for a heart-to-heart (complete with inspirational music; see Quotes or video), after which they hug (just as the music stops). Downstairs in the living room, Joey is still devastated by what happened, suggesting that Stephanie will hate him for taking her to the party. However, Danny assures him that his heart was in the right place, and Jesse adds that she will thank him for it... someday. And "someday" comes immediately and pretty fast, just as the current Honeybee and former Honeybee are about to return to the party. The current Honeybee does thank Joey for taking her in the first place, apologizes for running out on him, and decides to do makeovers with her alumni counterpart (see Quotes). After the girls leave, Jesse and Danny get onto Joey's case about what he did over at the party, even asking why he never wears high heels to any of their parties. Not much later, Kimmy comes over and asks the guys if they want to watch all of with her, or skip around to the kissing scenes. Either way, they're all scared by her presence, so they exit, leaving her to watch the whole movie all by herself (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes and Jesse are reading their wedding announcement in the newspaper. Jesse: 'Rebecca Donaldson, award-winning journalist and co-host of Wake Up, San Francisco to wed... Jersey Katsopolis'? Danny: 'Jersey Katsopolis'... Sounds like a Greek cow. Becky: Oh honey, don't worry. Nobody reads this stuff anyway. Joey: upstairs Hi, Danny. Hi, Becky. ...Hi, Jersey. Jesse gives him a look, an angry Stephanie comes home from her Honeybee meeting. Stephanie: That's it! I quit! I am way too mature for those dodo-head Honeybees! takes off her "pollen sack" fanny pack and hands it to her dad. Danny: Steph, you can't quit. I spent 12 bucks for this 'pollen sack'. Stephanie: And there's no way I'm going to that Honeybee slumber party on Saturday! storms upstairs. Jesse: What was that all about? Danny: sighs I think I'' know. Those slumber parties are for mothers and daughters. I remember when Pam took D.J. '''Joey': Poor Steph. Danny: Becky, I just got an idea. This might be a lot to ask. Becky: knowing the question in advance Danny, it's no problem. I would love to take Stephanie to the slumber party. I'll be in Lake Tahoe on Saturday afternoon, but I'll make sure I'm back in plenty of time. Danny: Thank you, Becky. And if you ever need someone to slumber for you, I'm there. Jesse: I better be there too. [As Becky heads upstairs, Michelle comes downstairs.] Michelle: Hi, Becky. Hi, Daddy. Hi, Joey. Hi, Uncle Jersey Jesse laugh and Joey (who probably got her to do it) gives her a high-five. ---- leads Jesse and Joey to the attic. Danny: So, what do you guys think? You can set up your new production company right here in the attic. Careful, I just waxed the floor. Jesse: You waxed the attic floor? Joey: You think that's bad, there's a mouse trap on a doily. close-up shows a piece of cheese in it. Jesse: Dan, this is perfect! It'll make a great studio. Except, uh, we gotta get rid of all this junk. Danny: Junk? This is my life. My most cherished treasures, arranged by decade and in alphabetical order, from my ant farm to my Zorro sword (picks it up and does the character's well-known Z-slash). Joey: This is your life? Dead ants and a plastic sword? Danny: Okay, it's a sad life, but it's my life. Jesse: Alright, I got an idea: this Saturday (the same day as the slumber party), you have a yard sale, and the money you make, you can use it to buy yourself a new life. Danny: Saturday's impossible. I'm taking Michelle shopping for new clothes. Jesse: I'll take the kid shopping. There, now you got no excuses. Danny: Alright, we'll have a sale. But I'm not selling my collection of bottle caps a plastic Ziploc bag! Jesse: Whoever's got a collection of uncapped bottles is gonna be really unhappy Joey nods his head in agreement. Danny: But I'm in charge of this sale. Jesse & Joey: as they each raise a hand as to placate him Yeah. Danny: I want loving families, and background checks, and follow-up visits... ---- stuffs [[Mr. Bear] into a gym bag as D.J. watches while sitting on her bed and combing her hair.] D.J.: Why are you packing now? The party's not for six hours. Stephanie: You know the Honeybee motto: 'Always bee ready.' Kimmy comes in... with luggage. Kimmy: Bonjour, ladies! D.J.: Hi, Kimmy. Stephanie: Kimmy, why do I see luggage? Kimmy: she bounces on Stephanie's bed (on her knees) Well, the mattress is a little soft, but I can rough it. Stephanie: Get your bony bod off my bed! D.J.: Oh, and I forgot to mention: since you're not gonna be here, Kimmy's gonna be sleeping in your bed. Stephanie: Ew! Gibbler drool on my pillow? I'm gonna cover my bed in Saran Wrap. Kimmy: the picture of Danny next to Stephanie's bed Whoa! This could be a pretty scary thing to wake up to. places 'Danny' face down, and in his place is... Patrick Swayze! Now that says 'good morning'. Michelle: [Jesse enters the room and Michelle tugs on his arm.] Uncle Jesse, let's go shopping! Jesse: Well we will, munchkin. I just gotta figure out where we're gonna go. Michelle: To the mall! Now, let's move it, mister! ... I'm leaving without you. Give me the credit card! Jesse: Oh, they learn so young. Girls, if anyone asks, tell them I'm out shooting pool and buying power tools. Michelle: I'll drive. Jesse: she leaves Get back here, shorty! he chases after her. ---- the yard sale, Danny is cleaning a . Joey: Danny, how's it going? What have you sold so far? Danny: Not a thing! Isn't that crazy? Joey: What's crazy are these prices. Seventy dollars for a bowling trophy? I didn't even know you were a good bowler. Danny: I'm not. I won that for 'cleanest ball'. Joey: up something else Oh, come on! A hundred and eighty-five dollars for a pair of platform shoes? Danny: That's a bargain. I wore these when I learned how to dance the Hustle. That is until I smacked my head on the disco ball laugh.. Jesse: All right, arrives first and introduces... she's back and she's cooler than ever. Yo, Hot Wheels! arrives riding a black toy trike. They both sport shades and leather jackets. She gets off and stands next to her uncle as they pose for a shocked Danny and a confused Joey. Danny: What have you done to my baby? Jesse: Nothing. Found this store, "Hell's Little Angels". Michelle: I got a tattoo her jacket off her shoulder to show it (but not enough to be seen). Danny: Jesse, I'll kill you toward him. Jesse: Relax. It washes off. Joey: up the sleeve of Michelle's T-shirt to reveal the "tattoo" "Born to Behave" (inside a heart)? Danny: Joey on the back Please, take over the sale. No discounts. Come on, Michelle. We're going to the "Teeny Tiny Tots Shop". ... Jesse She goes to preschool, not reform school. Michelle: Let's roll, Daddy-o! ---- [After a second shopping trip...] Danny: Jess, I'd like to show you what a 3-year-old without a police record is supposed to dress. Come on in honey. Michelle: in wearing a blue flowery dress Hello, gentlemen curtsies. Jesse: What happened to my 'motorcycle mama'?! Bet she even washed off her tattoo. Danny: With lavender soap. ---- Jesse: Danny To get you through the night [without any of his prized possessions], I did save a few select items: Your lunchbox with Tonto Thermos to match; your shampoo does his impression of Mr. Magoo; 8-track player and a cartridge of "Shake Your Bootay". Danny: That's great. But what's "Shake Your Booty" without...to play it on? And Jesse presents the 8-track player. ---- the lead mother at the party, is about to start the makeover portion. However, there's just one slight little problem... Joey. Chris: Why don't we skip beauty parlor and play something else. Girls: upset No! ---- upset Stephanie enters the front door, followed by Joey. Danny: Stephanie? Joey: Steph, would you just stop and talk to me? Stephanie: There's nothing to talk about! I don't have a mother, and there's nothing you guys can say to change that! Right?! to the guys, who have no answer See? leaves to go upstairs. Danny: I'd better go deal with this upstairs. ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room, D.J. and Kimmy's sleepover & movie party is interrupted as Stephanie comes in. D.J.: Steph, I thought you were supposed to be gone tonight. Stephanie: It was a stupid party, with stupid people, and stupid mother-daughter makeovers! D.J.: Uh... Kimmy, can I have a word with Steph alone? she leaves, Danny enters. Um, Dad, can I have a minute alone with my sister? [And he leaves as well.] following is shown in video above:) Stephanie angrily swipes D.J. and Kimmy's party snacks off her bed and sits down, as her sister also sits on the bed. D.J.: I'm sorry you had such a bad time tonight. I know exactly how you feel. Stephanie: No, you don't! When you were 8, you got to go to a Honeybee slumber party with Mom! D.J.: But that doesn't mean I don't miss her just as much as you do. Stephanie: It's not fair! All those girls with their moms tonight were so happy. Why couldn't I'' be so happy, too? '''D.J.': next to her and puts her arm around her shoulder Steph, it's OK. Sometimes I'' look at other girls with ''their moms and feel the same way. Stephanie: sniffling How do you make the feeling go away? D.J.: Well, it's hard. But something that helps me is that I'' look at things that we ''do have that the other girls don't have. Stephanie: sniffling Like what? D.J.: Well, we have three people who love us a lot. We're the only ones with a Dad, an Uncle Jesse, and a Joey. We also have something else, too. Stephanie: We do? D.J.: We have each other. hug. ---- the living room... Joey: I'll bet Steph still hates me for dragging her to that slumber party. Danny: Aw, come on, Joey. Your heart was in the right place. Jesse: Yeah, she'll thank you for it... someday. current Honeybee and the former Honeybee emerge from the kitchen. Stephanie: Joey, thanks for taking me to that party tonight. Joey: Boy, 'someday' came pretty fast. Stephanie: I'm sorry I ran out like that. You were playing with Barbies, jumping rope, and wearing high heels. And you were doing it all for me. Joey: Us Honeybees, we gotta stick together. hug. D.J.: Let's go, Steph. the guys We're gonna go back to the slumber party. Jesse: Steph, are you sure you wanna go back? Stephanie: Yeah. We're gonna do makeovers together. D.J. How would I look in your passion plum eyeshadow? D.J.: It's you, babe. Danny: they leave Have fun, girls. Trivia *An outtake from this episode features the scene where Stephanie thanks Joey for taking her to the party; however, she (Jodie Sweetin) unknowingly has a lump in her throat, and by the point that she gets to "party tonight", she has to clear her throat (eliciting laughter on the set) *The episode is part of the basis for the Full House book Way to Go, Chipmunk Cheeks *The episode aired or was taped out of order, as D.J.'s close-up George Michael poster is shown above her bed, and doesn't return there until "Shape Up"; at which point, it would remain there until she gets her own room the following season *The inspirational music here is the same one from "13 Candles" (3.17) *The first of a few instances where Danny is addressed as "Dan" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Crying